Festa de Halloween
by Carissinha
Summary: Castle faz uma festa de Halloween e a fantasia dele pode combinar muito com a de uma certa detetive.


**Título:** Festa de Halloween  
><strong>Autora:<strong>Carissinha  
><strong>Beta:<strong> Just For Stana  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> **Projeto****Show****me****a****sentence****and****I'll****write****you****a****story:** [leidyka...tic] **X** [Carissinha] - Frase:Richard Castle já havia pensado em algumas possibilidades, mas vê-la vestida daquele jeito era demais para sua noite de Halloween. Ela poderia sugá-lo até a morte. Definitivamente, não se importaria. Multitemporadas  
><strong>Advertência:<strong> Nenhuma  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> PG-13, por causa de algumas insinuações  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong>One Shot  
><strong>Completa<strong> [x] Sim [ ] Não

**Resumo:** Beckett vai a uma festa de Halloween na casa de Castle.

**Festa****de****Halloween**

Beckett entrou na casa de Richard Castle. Era Halloween e estava ansiosa para ver as fantasias que seus amigos da NYPD haviam escolhido para usar. Não demorou muito tempo e logo os viu reunidos em um grupo, bebendo e rindo. Estavam todos muito engraçados. Ryan vestido de Curinga, com uma maquiagem tão parecida com a do vilão que chegava a assustar; Esposito era uma múmia no mínimo engraçada; Lanie usava uma sexy fantasia de feiticeira e estava linda. Roy, seu chefe, estava de fantasma nada camarada. Só faltava o anfitrião. Beckett se aproximou do animado grupo, tentando disfarçar a ansiedade de ver Castle.

- Finalmente! – Disse Lanie. – Pensei que você tinha desistido de vir.

- Eu disse que viria.

- Mas com você nunca podemos saber.

Beckett ignorou o comentário.

- Onde está o Castle? Aposto que está usando uma fantasia absurda. O que ele está vestindo?

- Veja por si mesma. – Esposito apontou para a parte da casa onde Castle estava travando uma animada discussão com um grande grupo.

- São todos escritores. Costumam jogar Poker com ele.

Beckett ouvia a voz de Esposito, mas pouco prestava atenção. Estava atenta ao anfitrião, vestido com uma engraçada fantasia de Drácula. Para a policial aquilo era surpreendente, já que ela estava vestida de vampira. Se ambos tivessem combinado, não teriam conseguido aquela sintonia na escolha das vestimentas. Enquanto o observava, perdida em pensamentos, Castle a olhou.

***

Richard estava animado, pois havia travado uma divertida e interessante discussão com seus amigos escritores, até sentir um par de olhos sobre ele. Sob o peso daquele olhar virou seu corpo e deu de cara com uma visão que lhe tirou o fôlego. Richard Castle já havia pensado em algumas possibilidades, mas vê-la vestida daquele jeito era demais para sua noite de Halloween. Ela poderia sugá-lo até a morte. Definitivamente, não se importaria. Beckett, com certeza, era uma inspiração e tanto dentro daquela fantasia de vampira que lhe dava ideias nada infantis. Sorriu para ela que retribuiu o sorriso. Pediu licença aos convidados e foi falar com a sua policial e vampira favorita.

- Gostei da fantasia.

Beckett sorriu.

- Também achei a sua muito interessante. Criativa.

- Vocês não me disseram que iam combinar as fantasias. – Lanie falou, aproximando-se deles.

- Não foi proposital – Beckett respondeu.

- Mais interessante ainda. - A legista sorria do desconforto que sentiu em sua amiga.

- É apenas uma fantasia.

***

A festa havia sido um sucesso. Todos haviam ido embora meio bêbados, apenas Beckett havia ficado, conversando animada com o anfitrião, Marta e Alexis.

- Beckett, querida – Marta falou. – Foi um prazer a noite, mas eu tenho um ritual para tirar toda essa maquiagem. Boa noite!

- Boa noite, Marta.

- Também vou subir. – Alexis disse. – Vou terminar um livro antes de dormir.

A garota deu um beijo em Beckett e em seu pai e subiu com sua avó.

- Eu acho que é melhor eu ir embora, Castle. – Beckett disse, meio sem graça. – Todos os seus convidados já foram.

- Por favor, Kate! Você sabe que é de casa. – Richard olhou para a policial. – Ou será que está com medo de ficar sozinha comigo?

- Por que eu teria medo de ficar sozinha com você, Castle? – Ela perguntou, mal disfarçando o nervosismo.

- Porque é o Drácula que está aqui. Eu posso beber todo o seu sangue.

A gargalhada que Beckett deu foi tão verdadeira que acabou contagiando o escritor. Quando os dois pararam de rir o constrangimento pairou entre eles. A tensão que ambos faziam questão de disfarçar tomou conta e, num impulso, Castle beijou a bela mulher a sua frente. Para sua surpresa Beckett correspondeu.  
>Aos poucos as coisas foram ficando mais quentes.<p>

- Você tem certeza do que está fazendo, Becky? – Richard se afastou um pouco da detetive, antes que o desejo tomasse conta completamente e ele não conseguisse mais fazer a coisa certa.

- Não...

- Você quer parar?

- Não. – Ela o beijou com fome e se permitiu fazer o que há tanto tempo desejava.

***

Beckett entrou no precinto meio constrangida. Ninguém sabia que ela havia passado a noite com Castle, mas como ela havia ficado na casa do escritor depois de todos irem embora, tinha certeza que seus colegas iam especular sobre a noite anterior.

- Bom dia! – Ela falou ao dar de cara com Esposito e Ryan, carregando sorrisos debochados.

- Bom dia! – os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Bom dia! – uma voz conhecida disse em seguida.

Beckett não precisava virar para saber quem estava ao seu lado. Castle lhe entregou o café com um sorriso enorme.

- Tudo bem, Becky?

- Vamos trabalhar, Castle. – Ela não esperou para ouvir o que o escritor tinha para dizer, caminhou até sua mesa, sabendo que ele iria acompanhá-la.

Ryan e Esposito ficaram parados olhando os dois caminhando, tendo certeza que algo havia acontecido entre eles. Beckett estava muito nervosa e isso era prova mais que suficiente de sua culpa.

- Qual o problema? – Castle perguntou a detetive quando chegaram na mesa que ela ocupava. – Se está arrependida por causa de ontem...

- Não estou arrependida.

- Então qual é o problema?

- Nenhum. Só não acho que todo mundo tem que saber o que aconteceu.

- Nem eu, mas do jeito que você anda agindo, todos vão saber. Acalme-se.

Na hora que ela ia replicar, Esposito e Ryan chegaram dizendo que eles tinham um caso para resolver. Um assassinato absurdo, onde colocaram a vítima cheia de mel pendurada em uma árvore, ao lado de uma colméia. Castle e Beckett deixaram o bagunçado relacionamento pessoal de lado por algum tempo e foram à cena do crime. Depois eles resolveriam as pendências.


End file.
